1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domestic appliances, and more particularly to domestic appliances with special-purpose door-hinging mechanisms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Published UK patent application GB2410059A discloses domestic electrical appliance such as a refrigerator or microwave oven, with a door that is laterally hinged between a lower supporting hinge and an upper hinge. The upper hinge comprises an angled bracket with a projecting portion and the upper edge of the door is provided with a ramp-shaped slide block that progressively interferes with the projecting portion when the door is opened to angles greater than a predetermined value exerting an increasing resistant torque as the angle of opening increases. The door may be opened beyond, for example, 130-140 degrees.
A problem is that, with a growing requirement for microwave ovens and other domestic appliances to be installed “built-in” to furniture, e.g. in fitted kitchens, appliances designed for free standing situations, such as the appliances in the aforementioned GB2410059, with the door opening 130+ degrees, cause difficulties in mounting and are unsatisfactory. For example, it can be difficult or impossible to have appliances such as microwave ovens flush fitting within kitchen furnishing, without unsightly gaps around the sides or other extremities.
FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART) shows conventional domestic appliance including a hinged front door, as is known from GB2410059A. Here, the appliance is a refrigerator comprising a cabinet 1 and including a door 3 hinged vertically on one side (and shown in the open position).
Door 3 is hinged to the cabinet by means of an upper hinge unit and a lower hinge unit. The upper hinge unit generally comprises a right-angled bracket 9 attached to the front upper edge of cabinet 1 with screws so that it projects.
The projecting portion of right-angled member 9 overlaps upper edge 5 of the door and is provided with a vertical pin 10 that is inserted into a cylindrical seat formed in the upper edge 5 of door 3. The structure of the lower hinge unit is wholly similar. Bracket 11 is also provided with a vertical pin, which is not visible, which is inserted into a cylindrical seat formed in the lower edge of the door. The two brackets 9, 11 and corresponding pins like 10 form end hinges on which the door hinges.
FIG. 2 (PRIOR ART) illustrates the mounting of a microwave oven 202 in a rectangular kitchen compartment 204 of the built-in kitchen type, using prior art techniques. In order to accommodate the action of the hinge at the left side 206 of the oven 202, and the position of the nearest edge 208 of the door 210 (only part of which is shown) when the latter is open, it is necessary to have spacing 212 (shown by hatching, and exaggerated somewhat for the purpose of illustration) between the side 206 (the furthermost lateral extent of the oven 202 when the door 210 is closed) and the left side 214 of the compartment 204. A problem is that, with such a spacing 212, it may be necessary to use some additional bracket or spacer(s) (not shown), in order to retain the oven 202 in a fixed, stable position within the compartment. A further problem is that spacing 212 may become a trap for small objects and an area within a kitchen that is very difficult to clean.